


Reconnect

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Episode Related AU, Episode: s04e03 Home, Established Relationship, M/M, Nature, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Earth not long after the completion of the mission to the Delphic Expanse. It follows the initial homecoming and debriefing in "Home" but should be considered AU to the rest of that episode. It is Jonathan's voice.
> 
> Written in January 2012, it could be considered a follow-up to [Residuum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2106378).

 

____________________________________________________

 

The solitude here is nearly complete. The dense forest muffles sounds and filters such light as penetrates the canopy. Even my movement makes only a small rustle as each step compresses the seasons of pine needles underfoot. 

I came here to try to find myself again after the wrenching intensity that was our mission to the Expanse. I know I need to step out of that moral quagmire and back into the world at large, but I don’t have a face to show to that world yet. I’m neither the man they think I am, nor the one I once thought I was. 

The silence is so profound that it isn’t until I feel a touch on my back that I realize I’m no longer alone here. I know that touch and welcome it from the only companion I wouldn’t turn away. 

His hand shifts to find mine. We need no other greeting, and our paces match as I continue my walk. 

Before we reach the wider trail leading out of the forest, I pull him close for a kiss, and draw him to the ground with me. I still don’t know all of who I’ve become, but _this_ part of me I’m certain about. The whisper of his name echoes in the silence… a first step back.

 

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
